Seeker's Adventures: Part 4 Stories
by annasaurus875
Summary: Story telling can lift a weight off you, which is exactly what I have been doing


The day before New Year. A year that is hopefully going to bring good fortunes. Heavy, Engi, Scout, Demoman and Spy waved back at the rest of the team, off to see their families for new year. Sniper and Medic waved back then got back to base. "Aren't you seeing your family herr Sniper?" Sniper shook his head "Na, my family isn't really favouring me right now, with my job and all". Pyro ran out of the base and looked at the train and waved "Vhere have you been herr Pyro?", "Omem smempmnm, i am gmtmimg tmrmd mmrm amd mmrm" the masked person chuckled, Sniper and Medic just looked at eachother, they had no idea what the thing said but just nodded in agreement.

Seeker watched the train leave from the station. She was standing on all four paws on top of a large branch, Seeker then took her attention to the three people leaning againist the wall of the RED base and pondered for a moment. She needed to get some people together for this to work, it will take alot of asking but hopefully it will pay off. Seeker was testing out her creature self for once after clearing most of the robot corpses, it seems that she can fly faster and last longer flying then her real self. The jaguar raised her wings and flew above the forest trees then dived down to the forest floor. "Ok thats enough of that" it winced when the pain started but then relaxed as it lowered and stood up on her two feet. She opened the trapdoor and got some spare wood out of a cupboard, Emily looked at her strangely "You'll see".

"Wheres Soldier by ze vay?" Medic sat down on the concrete floor as Sniper leant againsist the wall "Talking to his mates on the phone, hopefully he wouldn't blow it up like the last one" Medic smirked "You had ze interesting team back zhen ya?" Sniper sniggered "You could say that" Soldier came marching up to the pair "Good Morning" and walking inside. Both Sniper and Medic were surprised "Well somethings changed him today" Medic nodded. "I'm not going to get involved, god knows vhat hes going to do" Medic got up and left,but just as Medic turned the corner, he went straight to the exit door and out into the forest.

"Ok lets try again, raise your wings a litte bit higher and then you'll be able to do it, you just need more practice" Emily nodded, the dove flapped her wings and rose into the air, she flew up flipped her wings a bit and smashed right into the floor "It takes time, you get there" Emily cooed angrily and Seeker laughed. Suddenly footsteps were heard, Seeker quickly flew up silently and told Emily to hide, the bird hid in a bush. "Hallo?" Medic was wondering around the place, he needed to find Seeker "Seeker are you zhere?". The girl landed quite far off the Medic so he couldn't hear her and Emily landed next to her confused "Shhh don't say anything".

"Seeker!" Medic called out, squrriels have only just woken up and were annoyed from the German and scambled around "How am I going to find her if shes in zhis place..." then the rustle of brown leaves moved with the wind along the ground in front of him, the trees moved and creaked, darkness then started to rise from the shadows and surrounded the man, Medic tried to look through it but was too thick "Vhos zhere?!". Glowing green eyes flickered out from behind a tree. The Medic then paniced and tried to get away but the shadows had grabbed his feet and tripped up. He looked at the green eyes and tried to crawl away while staring at the creature climbing out of the darkness, a bird like green eye came out of the bush and flew above the man. Then the sound of laughter came from the two green eyes which appeared from the trees and it was Seeker. "Please don't do zhat again!" the Medic was now holding his chest in relief then stared at the creature "I zhought you couldn't change back" the jaguar then produced green flames around it and turned back to normal "Sorry Medic, I couldn't resist. Just seeing you going around a lonely forest by yourself, it kinda got back to me.. and yes I can still change back but it is quite..painful..but I got quite used to it lately" Seeker sat on the floor "What are you doing here?" Medic sat up "Looking for you, Soldier started being.. vell not shouting" Seeker nodded "Yea I saw, what was he doing before that", "He vas one the phone vith a couple of his friends, maybe something happened between zhem I don't know.." Emily landed on Medic's leg who stoked her, Seeker took off her hat and brushed off some dirt "Heavy came to find me the other day.. he was worried about you" Medic raised his head from the dove "Ya, he cares but I am fine, I don't mind being alone, vell, not alone but I don't zhink I need to go anywhere, I have my doves" Seeker nodded "Ok I did have a plan for you but it seems that Soldier may need it instead" Medic smiled "Vhat have you got prepared?".

The sun set below the forest and stars came out at the sign of night. Sniper was now on the old, wooden platform that Seeker used to go to in her spare time when not chasing after Spies and such. He looked down at the trees tops trying to find some kind of movement down below him, but none. Sniper sat down and sighed sadly, he wanted to see Seeker tonight, but it seems shes busy. What is he thinking? Stop being so selfish Lawrence your not a child he thought, so he looked back up at the night lights. A couple of minutes later, there was the sound of twigs and branches breaking underneath the platform, Sniper got out his Kukri and watched intensily at the side of the wooden floor. He then saw fingers grab on the side "Err a little help". Sniper put down the knife and looked down at Seeker hanging off the ledge "We've swaped places, normally I be hanging from certain trees" Sniper laughed, "Are you gonna help me or not?" Seeker wasn't impressed. Sniper held down a hand for her and she grabbed it with her other hand and pulled him down with her. The Australian was no hanging from the platform next to her "Oi, you climbed up this tree for this purpose didn't yea" Seeker smiled "Why would ye...Why would I do such a thing?" the girl heaved herself up and took Sniper's hand and pulled him up. "Were you creeped out by me?" Seeker sniggered "No.." the pair sat down together watched the stars and talked.

The next day was the New Year. Everyone was strangely quiet, most of the RED team have left to see their families, so were the BLU team. Only the chirming of bird and squrriels broke the full silence. Sniper opened his eyes, Seeker was sleeping beside him on the platform, he smiled and kissed her forehead and relaxed to look at the sunrise. He then heard the stomps of feet, he looked down at RED Soldier who breathed deeply and stretched. But stopped and sat down, looking at his boots. Seeker opened her eyes, she had a headache, got up and looked at Sniper "Hey Lawrence" Sniper turned round "Hey" Seeker then looked the man down below "Hmmm.." Sniper turned to her "What you thinking shelia?" Seeker smiled, winked and dropped down from the platform.

Seeker wasn't seen for the whole day. Sniper asked Medic what the shelia was doing but he didn't know "I'm sure she knows vhats shes doing" as he put away the medicine, a loud crash of doors came from the other side of the room shocking both the mercs. Pyro laughed and hit a couple of jars of liquid all over the floor "Pyro! Now I have to clear zhat up again! Vhat do you vant Dummkopf?" Pyro was jumping up and down on the spot "Smemem bmcm, smem bmomgmt smmm fmimnms wmtm hmr!" then the mad person ran out the room again, soon followed by a very confused Medic and Sniper.

The three rushed down the red corridors and nearly bumped into Soldier on the way "Smlmimr! Cmmm wmtm um Smemem smim sm" Soldier scratched the back of his head in confusion "What are you talking about maggot?" Pyro grabbed Soldier by the arm and ran. Medic rolled his eyes and followed the sniper in the process. The small group then heard whispers coming from the exit door "You should have seen his face, that guy even said sorry afterwards" the sound of laughter then came soon after. Medic, Sniper and Soldier stared at Seeker at a campfire with children sitting on logs and cushions, Pyro came over and waved to the children who waved back and sat down next to a little girl. "Ah hello, good of you to join us, guys this Soldier, Medic and Sniper, you already know Pyro". Sniper and Medic came over and also sat on the floor next to the kids "Maggot why are all this children doing here near the battlefield?" Seeker looked at the man "They aren't and the battle isnt on, come over here and join us. We've been telling stories" Soldier arched over and sat on a spare log and took off his helmet "Hello my names Jane, I am a soldier from the last world war..."

"And BOOM! that rocket whizzed past my head by just inches!" Soldier used his helmet to represent a rocket and passed it by his head "and the rocket exploded on the wall behind me.." the children were wide-eyed at the adult, even Sniper and Medic, Pyro was staring at the campfire. Seeker looked at Soldier and smiled. The Soldier was now up on his feet marching around on the spot and the kids laughed. The sun was rising again "Ok kids, its time to go, I promised your parents before sunrise","Oooohhhhh" the children got up and hugged the mercs and went with Seeker into the woods. Soldier turned to the Sniper and Medic snoring "GET UP MAGGOTS, IT MAYBE TIME OFF BUT STILL BE WEARY OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS!" the two mercs fell off their log and laughed.


End file.
